


Труп, ученый и дырявый шкаф

by Aurumtrio, Terra_Celtika



Category: Bleach, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в шкафу капитана Кучики завелась Гарганта</p>
            </blockquote>





	Труп, ученый и дырявый шкаф

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2013, спецквест. В соавторстве с Terra Celtika.  
> Бета: Emberstone

То утро можно было по праву назвать самым черным за последние пятьдесят лет истории клана Кучики. Не считая дня, когда нынешний глава притащил в дом руконгайскую оборванку. 

А ведь все так хорошо начиналось: на собрании клана обсуждали годовой бюджет. Сдержанно осудили злостных неплательщиков налогов (А какой налог на прибыль, если прибыли нет, господин управляющий?), уже не так сдержанно — клан Шихоин, снова задравший таможенные пошлины до холма Сокиоку, и окончательно перешли на личности к моменту выделения субсидий на первоочередные нужды. Впрочем, до рукоприкладства дело не дошло исключительно из-за глубоко преклонного возраста почти всех собравшихся, кроме главы клана. 

Жаркая дискуссия была в самом разгаре, когда раздался скрип дверцы шкафа с годовыми отчетами о доходах и расходах клана за прошлые годы. 

— Блядь, придурки, опять напутали с координатами! — ступив на светлые доски пола комнаты, выругался шинигами в когда-то бывшем белым халате и с рогами. После секунды замешательства Бьякуя опознал в нем третьего офицера Двенадцатого отряда. Кажется, его звали Акон. Да, точно.

Акон поднял на него хмурый и усталый взгляд и перекатил во рту сигарету:

— Не обращайте на меня внимания, капитан, продолжайте.

— Всенепременно, — кивнул Бьякуя, со сдержанным интересом разглядывая то раскрытое жерло Гарганты в глубине шкафа, то тушку странного желтого зверька в измазанных по локоть в крови руках Акона. 

Акон обернулся на шкаф и сделал шаг в сторону. Из шкафа с громким стуком выпала длинная коса с голубоватым и, очевидно, очень острым лезвием. Акон задумчиво пожевал губами и нагнулся, поднимая косу и отчетливо стараясь даже случайно не задеть режущую кромку. 

— Это я заберу, это мне пригодится, — Акон сдержанно кивнул Бьякуе и целенаправленно устремился к выходу, оставляя на чистых досках кровавые следы. На недоуменные и откровенно испуганные взгляды присутствующих он внимания не обратил и вообще как будто их и не заметил. 

И, уже раздвинув седзи, вдруг обернулся:

— Если из шкафа появится еще кто-нибудь — будьте добры сообщить мне немедленно.

— Всенепременно, — повторил Бьякуя, с неловкостью поняв, что его словарный запас стал удручающе малым.

Акон поудобнее устроил труп подмышкой, качнул головой, обозначая прощальный кивок, и растворился в росистой рассветной зелени сада. 

Не прошло и пяти минут после его ухода — старейшины едва успели немного отойти от вопиющей наглости современной молодежи Готея — как из шкафа раздался странный дребезжащий звук, дверца отвалилась, и из провала Гарганты шагнуло очень много красного. Сверкнув очками и острыми зубами, создание приветственно взмахнуло бензопилой и раскланялось.

— Приветствую, коллега! А где этот, с трупом?

Бьякуя пригнул голову ближайшего к бензопиле старейшины и молча указал на сад.

Создание еще раз улыбнулось, ослепив блеском треугольных зубов, и вихрем вымелось за седзи.

Бьякуя не успел отправить адскую бабочку Акону, как на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо: высокий черноволосый мужчина во фраке и перчатках. Он аккуратно приладил дверцу на место, почтительно склонил голову и исключительно вежливым тоном поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, Грелль причинил вам не слишком много неудобств? Прошу прощения за вторжение, не буду вас отвлекать.

Бьякуя только кивнул, чувствуя себя китайским болванчиком. Проводил взглядом удаляющегося в сторону жужжания бензопилы визитера и мрачно подумал, не спалить ли этот шкаф к Меносам прямо сейчас, не обращая внимания на противопожарные инструкции, которые сам же и составлял.

Но не успел осуществить свое намерение — дверца шкафа бесшумно и интеллигентно приоткрылась, выпустив высокую фигуру в черном балахоне до пят. Посетитель осмотрелся и вкрадчиво уточнил:

— КОЛЛЕГА, ВЫ МОЮ КОСУ НЕ ВИДЕЛИ?

— Она у Акона, — ответил Бьякуя. И, спохватившись, подумал, что информации может быть недостаточно, но визитер понятливо кивнул — из-под капюшона на миг сверкнуло голубым — и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой седзи.

Бьякуя снова подумал о поджоге, но решил повременить. Тем более что посетителей в течение следующего часа не было. Собрание почти удалось вернуть в прежнее русло, хотя старейшины то и дело нервно оглядывались на шкаф, за дверцами которого тихо потрескивала Гарганта.

А потом седзи открылись, и вошел Акон все с тем же трупом подмышкой и в сопровождении пришельцев. Кивнул Бьякуе, открыл шкаф и по одному пропустил всех в Гарганту, напоследок швырнув в нее желтого зверька. Закрыл Гарганту и молча удалился.

Собрание все же пришлось перенести по причине того, что все старейшины, сославшись на неотложные дела, за минуту собрались и вымелись из поместья. Бьякуя заглянул в шкаф, поправил папки с архивами и вышел в сад.

Грядка с зеленью радовала свежим ароматом и грубо выполненной стрижкой. Бензопила плохо подходит для ландшафтного дизайна, но надпись была вполне читабельна.

«Акон — прелесть».


End file.
